Night Raid's Iron Dragon
by JTD3
Summary: He did it. He killed all but one Dragon. He saw the blood of the flying lizards rain from above. Yet that one Dragon changed it all. It killed him, when he was weak. He is summoned by a god. To travel into a new world. He will bring peace to this dying world. He will help those who need it. But the big question is, Can he survive against these weapons called Teigu?(Hiatus for now!)
1. Chapter 1

Night Raid's Iron Dragon.

Chapter 1: Dragons will rule.

"Talking"

 _Throughts_

 **ATTACKS**

" **Gods/Dragons Talking"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Akame Ga Kill.**

… **..Dragon Apocalypse…..**

 **CHANGE MODE! IRON SHADOW DRAGON!**

"COME AT ME, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARDS!" Shouts a large man. His pitch black hair, reaching down to his back, Now stands straight up. A sleek silver color metal covering his skin, His black trench coat flapping in the wind. Gajeel was in for the fight of his life. His plain white eyes scanned the battle ground.

" **ROOOOAAAR!"** A Dragon Screeches as it shoots off toward the Dragon Slayer. With a mighty jump, Gajeel let loose an Iron Dragon's Club. The metal of Gajeel's arm twisted into a blunt club, that went soaring at the incoming Dragon.

" **RAAAW!"** The Dragon was sent flying back by the blow. Yet before it could crash into a building, It spread it's wings and flew into the sky. It let out another roar, a signal to other Dragons in the area. It knew that this Slayer would be trouble.

"Already calling the cavalry? Fine! I'll just kill them to!" Gajeel didn't wait for a reply as he rushed the Dragon. Inhaling a deep breath, Gajeel let loose the Dragon Slayer Roar.

 **IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A huge golden beam, surrounded by black rings shot out of Gajeel's mouth. The burst of power was enough for close by Dragon's to home in, close. Yet any Dragon that was caught in the mass of power was either greatly wounded, or killed. Gajeel was forced to his knees from the strain.

*Pant* "Damn. *Pant* "Not yet… I have to keep fighting!" *Pant* "For Fairy Tail!" Gajeel Stood on shaking legs, with a look of determination, as hard as the Iron that covers his skin. Gajeel could see all the incoming Dragons.

"Gee-hee… I only have enough magic, for one… last move. I BETTER MAKE IT COUNT!" The Dragons began to swarm him from above. He let out a twisted grin, as he slammed his palms into the ground. A huge green and black magic circle appeared under him.

 **IRON SHADOW DRAGON SECRET ART: HELL'S PIERCING BLACK DRILL!**

From the Magic circle, Thousands of pitch black arrows shot out of the ground. Each one aimed at the vital organs of the Dragons. Gajeel smirked as he heard the cries of pain from those damn beast. He could see the blood raining from the

"This is the power of-FAIRY TAIL!" He pushed more power into the attack. Even more arrows shot out of the ground, flying faster at the Dragons. Yet something unexpected happened. A Dragon escaped from the onslaught. Gajeel hadn't noticed yet, and kept on smirking as he heard the arrows pierce the Dragon's scales, and impale their hearts.

"There… That… should… do it…" Gajeel let the magic circle fade away. The Dragon's began to fall from the sky. He felt how empty his power was, and that his Change mode has ended. He was about to fall back in victory, when he heard it. A lone roar. Before he could register it, a torrent of flames engulfed him. The last thing he saw was purple.

…..Void of Equality…..

" **Awaken, Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Metalicana."** Gajeel's eyes shot open. He could feel that his Change form wore off, and that he was in his base form once more.

" **Hello Gajeel."** The Dragon Slayer turned to the masculine voice. He only saw two sides of the Void. One side was pitch black, the other as white as snow. This made Gajeel question where he was.

" **You are in the Void of Equality, Gajeel."** The voice came from behind the Iron Dragon. He spun to look at the speaker. What he saw was a man with a skeleton like face, a cloak that covered his body, and a large scythe on his back. It reminded Gajeel of the Grim Reaper, that Levy told him about.

"Am I dead?" Was his simple question. It caused the cloaked individual to give off a loud laugh.

" **Dead? HAHAHAHA! No your not dead! Haha… Oh man, I needed a good laugh. To clear up confusion, No you are not dead. You are very much alive."** Gajeel sneered at the cloaked man.

"Then why the hell am I here?" Gajeel 'calmly' asks the floating man.

" **Because I chose you, of course! You see, there are hundred, no thousands, no millions, no billions of different universes out there! I pulled you out of one of these many worlds! You may be asking 'Why oh great and powerful Shicko?' And to answer you, it's because you have both the power, killing intent, and lack of decent morals to do the deed!"** Said the man now known as 'Shicko' explained in a crazed voice.

"Well that explains one thing, but why now?" Gajeel was slowly getting more and more ticked off, as the conversation drew out.

" **Because, the world which has a great need of you, is now at the breaking point. Once said 'point' breaks, all hell on that world will be lose. I need you to equalize things in the favor of the Revolutionary Army. They are a large group of people that fight what is known as the 'Empire.' All will go well, but there is some unnecessary bloodshed on both sides. "** Gajeel was taken back by the 180 switch of his demeanor. One moment he can be an annoying fool, the next a wise old man.

" **I must apologize for the change. It's a part of my very being. To be in constant balance. Thus my personality changes when the balance of the Multiverse changes. But that's not important. What is, is that you have to prevent the blood of good people to spill. While you may have to fight good people on the other side. And don't worry if you may fail to keep one alive. Some deaths are unavoidable."** While Gajeel appreciated the explanation, he needed more answers. This wasn't just a 'Hey can you do me a solid?' moment. It was life and death.

"What will happen while I'm there?" Gajeel wanted to know exactly what he was getting into.

" **You're intrigued? Yes, you want a true challenge. That what I, just LOVE about your kind! Dragon Slayers can't just let a challenge go! You have no idea how common you guys are in the Multiverse! You will remain as you are!"** He burst out laughing at the mention of all the different worlds filled by Dragon Slayers. It was actually so common that he knows almost everything about their story.

"If there are so many, then why did you pick me out of the bunch?" Was Gajeel's finale question. Shicko lost his wide smile.

" **Don't think you're one in a million fish, Gajeel. There may be that many of you out there, but each one has something different. After this much time has passed, normally a Gajeel would have lost his savagery. Yet that is only because they have all failed in killing the Dragons that have hurt, and killed your friends, but you! You have killed most of them! You have kept that same savageness that defines you!"** This info made Gajeel smirk. Out of all the Iron Dragon Slayers out there, he is one of the only ones to kill those damn monsters.

"Fine I accept. Before I go, tell me this. How will I stack up on the bar?" Gajeel asked while crossing his arms and letting his smirk return to his normal scowl.

" **Ow, don't be mistaken. You will still be powerful, but you must still keep on your toes. They have special weapons that have VERY annoying tricks. From swords that could kill with a single strike, to organic beings with sentience. They are called Teigu. Fortunately, most of these weapons have been either lost to time, or destroyed in a war. However, in the line of work you will be doing… expect to meet a number of people, who have acquired these devices."** Gajeel grunted in aggravation. That meant that he could have all the power in world, yet still fall prey to these impressive weapons.

"That's good to know. I think I'll be taking my leave. And when this is over, Shicko, I want you to send me right back to where I left off." Shicko shook his head with a wide smile.

" **I am sorry Gajeel. But you technically died in that Universe. To put you back, would be the same as killing you. I, as the god of Equality, cannot kill unless absolutely necessary."**

"Ok. That's all I needed to know. I guess it's about time to go." The Dragon Slayer said with a vicious smirk. His eyes looked on in anticipation.

" **Then I, Shicko, send you, Gajeel Redfox, to the world of corruption and assassins!"** The same purple vortex appeared in front of Gajeel. And without another word, the Dragon Slayer jumped into the new world, new opponents, and most importantly… new meat. And in no time at all he vanished.

" **Oh yeah! Leave! Don't say bye, then! You may be one of the most powerful living things in your world, but in almost every reality, you're a dick!"** Shicko shouts angrily at where the portal once was, with crocodile tears, down his face.

… **..On the bridge in the Capitol…..**

"That damn bimbo!" Shouts young man. Looking no older than seventeen. He has brown hair that's down and curls at the ends. His green eyes look at nothing in anger. Why anger? Because he just realized that the woman he gave A LOT of money to, just swindled him.

"And after I go through the trouble of buying her a drink!" Yeah, todays not his lucky day.

"Since she took all my money, I have no choice but to sleep on the bridge." He complained. Tatsumi put his hands in his face. Today was by far, THE. WORST. DAY. EVER.

 _Well ain't like it could get worse… Right?_ At that moment Tatsumi heard the rolling of wheels. Looking to the noise, He saw a horse drawn carriage coming to a stop in front of him. The door opened, and Tatsumi could hear a man protesting inside.

"Lady Aria, please." Said a man inside the carriage. Yet despite his protest, a young woman came out of the carriage. She has short yellow hair that reaches the bottom of her neck, blue eyes, and a blue and white dress that ends right below her knees.

"Hello there. My name is Aria." She said reaching out with a hand.

"I'm Tatsumi." Tatsumi said while taking the hand and gently shaking it.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep?" She asks with an innocent smile. Tatsumi was a little put of by it.

"No I don't actually…" The girl needed no more as she grabbed Tatsumi by his fore arm.

"Then come sleep at my place!" Aria said with that ,a bit too, innocent smile of hers. Tatsumi immediately tried to decline.

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to oppose. I'll do fine on my own!" He said with a toothy grin.

"I will hear none of it! You are coming home with me!" She said with more determination, than before.

"But what about you parents? How would they react, to you bringing me home?" He tried again. Tatsumi may want to sleep on a bed, but he doesn't want to seem rude. Aria giggled at this. Before she could reply, a man dressed in the imperial soldier uniform walked out of the carriage.

"Just let it happen kid, she won't stop until you agree. Trust me on this. Lady Aria has a habit of giving the homeless a place to sleep. A habit she picked up from her parents." Tatsumi looked at the man, then back at Aria. He gave a grin, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine. But I'll take my leave in two day. Is that ok with you?" Aria let out a wide smile, that creeped Tatsumi out a bit. She quickly grabbed his arm and practically drug him into the carriage.

"Hey! Wait just… a… sec…" Tatsumi almost lost consciousness, right there. The seat felt so nice, and warm. Tatsumi could see that the carriage was one, that only people with a lot of money could afford. That made him a little bit more surprised that she took him in.

"So… did you come to the capital by yourself?" She asks looking at him with curiosity.

"No, I came with my two best friends actually. We, were separated by a bandit attack. We said that we'd meet here, at the capitol. However I didn't find them today…" Tatsumi looked down to the ground with a sadden expression.

"Awww, Don't worry. My family has friends in high places. We'll help you find your friends!" She said with that same smile of hers.

"Thanks! Really that means a lot! Thank you Lady Aria!" He said, using the same name that the guard gave her. He was about to thank her some more before a thought occurred.

"Ummmmm… If you don't mind me asking, but how did you know I was from the country?" Said girl merely laughed at him. The action greatly confusing Tatsumi.

"I knew from the way you dress, smell, walk, and even voice. That's how most people know if someone's from the country." She explained with a wave of her finger.

"Oh. That makes sense." Tatsumi replied, as he raised his arms

… **..The road to Aria's house….**

"So, what's the countryside like?" Asked the blond girl. Tatsumi nodded and began to explain to her, about how he decided to come to the empire with his two friends, Ieyasu and Sayo. He was about to finish when the carriage suddenly made a hard stop. A guard rushes in to tell the girl news.

"lady Aria! We found another one. He seems pretty beat up!" Tatsumi perks up at this.

 _Maybe it's Ieyasu!_ He thought with hope in his eyes. Yet upon getting out, the young man noticed a large man sitting under a tree near by. while that wouldn't normally put up red flags, the look of the man did. Sharp eyes, sharpened teeth, and a mean glare. A black trench coat, dark green shirt, brown pants, and a light brown headband.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Even his voice had an edge to it.

"Um… Mister, My name is Aria. I would like to offer you shelter." Tatsumi was a bit surprised by the sudden invitation. Yet Aira paid no mind.

"Shelter? Uh, Fine. Ain't like I have anywhere to sleep." He said standing on his feet. Tatsumi noticed the size difference between him and the strange man.

"Uhhh… I'm Tatsumi. What's your name?" The man held his hand out and gave a smirk.

"The names Gajeel Redfox. A pleasure to meet you both." He said with the smirk. Tatsumi shook the other man's hand,

 **The End**

 **I was looking over Fairy Tail Crossover fics, and noticed that a lot of characters don't have as many as they should. Gajeel being one of them. It's mainly just Natsu, Lucy, Erza, or an OC. None of the badasses get that many fanfics centered around them. Gajeel, Laxus, Grey, Mystogan/Edo-Jellal, Jellal, Mirajane, and Elfman are prime examples of this. You may find some out there with them in it, but never as the main focus.**

 **Also I was going to do Vegeta, instead of Gajeel, but decided that the Dragon Slayer would be better. I mean if I put Vegeta in this story, then he will just OP everyone! With Gajeel, he would at least have some trouble. And also I believe that when Gajeel meets Esdeath… well shit's gonna go down! Just putting that there for the people who will ask that question.**

 **JTD3 logging out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Night Raid's Iron Dragon.

Chapter 2: Death by black Iron.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or Akame Ga Kill. entertainment**

… **..Inside the Capital…..**

"How the hell did I get dragged into this?" Whined the Dragon Slayer. He and Tatsumi woke up, to their first day at the mansion. They met Aria's parents, who were a bit too nice for Gajeel.

Aria's father was a middle aged man, with grey hair that he had combed down, and wore a brown business suit.

Aria's mother, had the same yellow hair her daughter did, and wore a white dress.

They let the both of them stay as long as they would like. Tatsumi had decided to stay a bit longer, because Aria's father said he could get the kid in the military. He tried to offer that to Gajeel, but the Dragon Slayer responded with a flat out no.

"Oh don't complain. It's the least we could do. She did give us shelter." Tatsumi said to his 'friend.' This made Gajeel growl in irritation. He was currently holding a huge stack of sacks. What are they filled with? Clothes, and girly things. The one thing every man wanted to run away from.

"I know that I own her, but being a pack mule?" Tatsumi couldn't disagree with the long haired man.

"Fine, but just tough it out." The young man said to his fellow homeless.

"That's easy for you to say! I'm carrying three times what you are!" Shouts Gajeel in rage. Gajeel really didn't want to come. Why? Because during the night, he smelt blood. Not old, new blood. He wanted to check it out that morning. Yet he instead got dragged into shopping.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But hey! Look at the bright side! We get to see the scenery!" That did very little to hold back Gajeel's rage. Both were brought out of the conversation by the nearby guard.

"You know, you could just put them in the cart." Suggested the guard. Gajeel then see's the giant cart. It seemed empty.

"So… you're telling me… that I didn't have to carry all this… for three hours straight?!" He screamed at the guard. The guard nodded and gave a chuckle. Before he could even see it, both Tatsumi and Gajeel have loaded the wagon with the sacks.

"Thanks for telling us that now!" Shouts Tatsumi in annoyance. The guards demeanor changed.

"I apologies. My name is Gabe. Tatsumi. Are you serious about joining the army?" Gabe asked. Tatsumi was taken back, but nodded.

"Then you must know of the things that go on here. You see that castle over there. It's the center of the entire empire. Everything happens there." Tatsumi awws at the sight of the humongous structure. Gajeel looks on with a glare.

"I've always wanted to see it! But I never thought that it would be THAT big!" He said in aww. Both Tatsumi and Gajeel could tell that it was miles away, but it still looked huge. Gabe gains a dark look as he closes in on Tatsumi and Gajeel.

"Yes it is. Tatsumi, Gajeel. The empire is corrupted. The Emperor is only a child. It is the Prime Minister that oversees things. He controls the Emperor from the shadows. Corrupting everything he touches." Tatsumi was about to question it, but the guard puts his hand over the youngs man's mouth.

"Do not speak that loudly, about him. He has eyes and ears everywhere. You would be beheaded, or much worse." Warned Gabe with a deathly tone. The boy quiet down, and the guard let his hand down.

"So, he was the one who placed the taxes on my village." Tatsumi said with his head down. Gajeel heard about Tatsumi's village, and how he and his friends were here to gain money for the village.

"On top of all that, we are dealing with those Scum Bags." The guard says, as he points to a nearby wall. On the wall were three wanted posters. Najenda, Akame, and Bulat were the names on the wanted posters. They all had one thing in common. Night Raid.

"Night Raid?" Questioned the Dragon Slayer. Gabe nodded and looked at the posters with disgust.

"They are a group of highly trained assassins. As the name implies, they attack manly at night. They target high ranking officials most often, but they sometimes come after nobles. Such as Lady Aria's family." Gajeel looked at the posters with a smirk. If they were the bad guys, then he could have one heck of a fight with them.

"It is only wise to always remain in constant vigilance." In another universe, a certain wizard in london sneezed. (Harry Potter reference.)

"Enough of that. Right now, what are we going to do about that?" Both turned to see the other two guards barely lifting a huge gift of the ground. Aria was happily skipping towards the cart. Tatsumi looked at the guard in rage.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He yelled at Gabe. Gajeel sighed and walked towards the men. With both his hands, Gajeel lifted the present like it was nothing. Tatsumi saw Gajeel coming, and made room on the cart for the gigantic gift.

"Well that's one way of doing it…" Said the guard with a sweatdrop.

… **..Aria's home…..**

Gajeel smelled it. Fresh blood. Again inside the house. Yet unlike last time. It didn't just slowly come in. No. This one just popped out of nowhere. Gajeel jumped of his bed and put his trench coat on.

"What the hell's going on?" Gajeel ran out the room, just in time to see Tatsumi do the same.

"What happened?!" Gajeel gave the kid a 'How the hell should I know' Glare. Tatsumi picked up on it, and ran to see what going on. Gajeel quickly caught up. However a sight caught their eyes. Standing under the red moon, on red string, was Night Raid.

Standing on the far left, was small girl with pink hair, wearing a pink dress, she was carrying a large gun in her hands.

To the far right was a blond woman, with revealing clothing, and she had cat like characteristics.

Standing next to pinky, was a girl with long straight black hair, She wears a black trench coat that's smaller than Gajeel's, and a single katana by her side.

Next to the Blond woman, A green haired man crouched, a brown coat flowing behind him. His hand seemed to be where the wires came from.

And Standing in the middle is the most opposing one. he wears a bulky suit of armour, a coat flowing behind him, his face covered by a mask, and a huge red sphere on his back.

"They seem tough." Stated Gajeel with a grin. Before Tatsumi could reply, Gajeel gave him specific orders.

"Go and find Aria. I'll help the guards down there!" He saw Tatsumi hesitate to leave.

"I can take care of myself! Now get going! Who know how many more are here!" Without another word, Gajeel smashes through the window. He lands on his feet in front of the startled guards.

Gajeel looks to see that the Knight and black haired girl jumped down also.

"Akame… He is not a target." Said the bigger of the two. She looked at Gajeel with mild interest.

"What? Scared?" Asked Gajeel. He looked behind himself at the guards.

"Go. I'll hold them off. You guys would just be killed." He said while bringing his eyes back to the assassins. Gabe looked at the assassins, then back at Gajeel.

"You have my thanks. But I can not sit by and let others do my job for me." With that he charged ahead of Gajeel. The woman brought her blade up, and faster than Gabe could see she was right on top of him with her sword. Yet before she could strike him down, Gajeel's hand shot in between them. A loud clank could be heard, as Akame's sword touched Gajeel's palm.

"You a fast one!" The dragon Slayer said while he tried to punch Akame away. She instead jumped over him and aimed for Gabe once more. Yet she was interrupted once more, as Gajeel grabbed her foot and slammed her down.

"Don't skip out on little old me, darling. Gee-hee!" Gajeel could feel the air behind him shift. in rapid movement, Gajeel jumped out of the way of the sphere. Yet he immediately regretted it, as the sphere imbedded itself in one of the other two guards.

"No! Damn it!" Shouted Gajeel. Before he had more time to curse, the girl was at it again. She aimed another blow at Gabe. This time, Gajeel wouldn't be able to stop it. He was cut from his upper torso, to his thigh.

"GUUAGH!" Gabe fell down to the ground. Multiple symbols raced across his body.

"I knew of the corruption, yet could not escape it…" His head fell down, and his eyes turned into a lifeless void.

"No! Gabe! Damn you! He wasn't one of the pieces of filth that littered this Empire! I'll make you guys pay!" He shot towards the girl with speed that surprised the watching members of Night Raid.

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

Gajeel's whole right arm turned and twisted into a iron club, and with a swing he aimed it at Akame. She reacted just in time to block the attack with her sword. She looked at Gajeel with with critical eyes. Studying everything she could about him.

"You!" Gajeel shouts at the last guard.

"Run!" The guard didn't need to be told twice as he ran for his life was worth. Apparently not that much, as a bullet made it's way into his head.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Gajeel screamed out loud. Everyone he came out here to protect had died. He was going to make them pay.

"Not much of a body guard if he's just gonna run away." Said the pink haired girl on the wire above.

"He was ordered to. Also it didn't help that Akame and Bulat murdered his friends." Replied the green haired man. Gajeel looked up at them. He noticed that the blond woman was missing.

"Damn. She must have gone off, while I was distracted by that Akame girl." This wasn't a good, second day for Gajeel.

"Akame go. I'll handle this." Said the big guy. Akame nodded and ran around the house. Gajeel was about to intercept, but the sphere whilding knight blocked his path. The big man could see Gajeel's eyes, that promised pain.

"I'm sorry. But they had to be killed-." Yet Bulat could not finish, for the iron club had hit him in the gut.

"Why did they have to die? WHY?!" The club turned into a sword, and went flying to the big guy. Yet he blocked it with his sphere. Bulat got up and readied his spear

"They were just as guilty at people who live here." He did not get to finish as he blocked another iron club. As Gajeel readied another attack, a gun shot was aimed straight at him. Yet his reflexes let him doge at the last moment. The pink haired girl looked down in complete shock.

"Stay out of this! I'll handle you later, squirt." She seemed angered at the nickname. Gajeel couldn't care less. He charged at Bulat with all intents and purposes to kill.

"We are not your enemy." Tried Bulat as he parried Gajeel's club. He could feel the strength behind the club.

"And why should I trust you?" Was Gajeel's reply as he jumped out of Bulat's range of attack.

"Follow Akame. You will see for yourself." The knight said in a neutral tone. Gajeel looked into his yellow eyes.

"What will I find if I do?" Bulat stood up and put his weapon on his back.

"The truth of this place." He said with all honesty. Gajeel looked to where she ran off two. Right then the smell of blood flooded his senses. He took of in the same direction as Akame. He left the other assassins behind him, as he raced. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of fresh and old blood became.

"What the hell?" He quietly asks. It's then that he sees four people standing in front of an open shack. He saw Akame, Tatsumi, Aria, and the blond woman that got away.

"That scent…" Gajeel smelled so much blood. It was coming from the shack.

"Welcome to the capital." Said the blond woman, as Tatsumi slowly walked inside. Gajeel could see inside the shack. The only way to describe was… horrific. He had seen gruesome things, but this was just sick. dead bodies hanged, screams of trapped people could be heard, yet the worst was the raw stench. Gajeel could smell every pint of blood, and see where it was.

He continued to block out the conversation, as he looked at each disfigured, brutalized, ebony, soulless bodies. The only part he heard was Aria's rant.

"SO WHAT! THEY ARE JUST SHEEP FOR ME TO USE! AND THAT ONE! SHE HAD NICE HAIR! WHILE I ALWAYS HAD TROUBLE WITH MINE! SHE SHOULD HAVE FELT HONORED TO HAVE RECEIVED MY SPECIAL ATTENTION! YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE!" **SHE** did this… for that! She butchered these bodies because of she had nicer hair? Gajeel would not stand for this. A few minutes past, as he continued to ignore the conversation. In time, he came to his decision.

"YOU BITCH!" The Dragon Slayer dashed towards the devil woman. Gajeel extended his arm and screamed-

 **IRON DRAGON SWORD!**

She deserved to die. Shicko said to save only the innocent people. He had tried to save the guards, but they proved just as guilty. Hiding this… it was unforgivable. Gajeel's sword was mere inches away from separating the head from the neck. Yet at that last second, another sword sprung against his own.

"NO!" Gajeel looked on in surprise. It was Tatsumi, who deflected his sword. And by just a hair, as Gajeel saw a bit of blood on his sword.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK, TATSUMI!" This is also unforgivable. Protecting this… this thing! She didn't deserve to be called human anymore. Only a beast.

"It's not your place to kill her…" Tatsumi calmly walked to Aria. His face emotionless. Yet right as he was in front of her, in that split second, Tatsumi grabbed the hilt of his sword, and separated the torso, form the legs. No hesitation, a lot of blood, and in one clean swipe. Gajeel was a bit impressed, by the accuracy.

"Damn… Kids got some talent for killing." Gajeel said, manly to himself. That's when Gajeel noticed a chuckle from inside the shack.

"Thank you Tatsumi… I really needed to see that." Gajeel looked inside, only to find another tortured person. Only he was alive. Gajeel could tell he was sick, but alive. The boy's hair was spiked up, brown eyes, only sign of clothes were a pair of black pants, and a headband.

"Heh…" The boy chuckled a bit more, but then his eyes bulged. His hand immediately shot to his mouth. Blood escaped from the fingers, as he spat it out. Tatsumi looked at the boy in worry.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi dashed at Ieyasu with as much speed as he could manage. Once inside, Tatsumi held his friends head up, to see if he could do anything to help.

"No! Ieyasu!" Tatsumi could see every patch of redden skin, and the pain on Ieyasu's face. The three others made their way into the room.

"It's the Lobola virus. The mother loved to inject different kinds of diseases. The finale stages by the look." Akame's tone flat and seemingly void of emotion. This lead Tatsumi to believe that each word was one hundred percent true.

"That means that there's no help for him. Not that there was much to begin with." The words that left Akame's mout hit home.

"Tatsumi." Ieyasu said through the pain. Tatsumi gave his full undivided attention to his dying friend.

"You should know… Sayo. She never gave in. Never gave that sick bitch the satisfaction of seeing her beg. She even spit in both the faces of those women. It was hilarious. Sayo was amazing. Not even death, was able to keep her from mocking them. She smiled on her deathbed." Tatsumi looked down in amazement. Sayo did all that? Just simply Amazing.

"I-I wanted to go out like her… A hero…" Ieyasu began to raise his hand, but it fell. Lifelessly to the ground. Tatsumi could see the smile plastered on his deceased friend. Blood still dripping from his face.

"His will power alone kept him alive." Yet another one of his friends have died.

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" Tatsumi's eyes began to water.

"That's a question that I would love to find an answer to." This place was completely fucked up in Gajeel's personal opinion. If this was just nobles, then what the hell did people in higher places of power do?

Akame looked down, then she simply looked away.

"Let's go, Leone." She started to walk away, but stop when she realized that her companion hadn't moved yet.

"Hey, Akame. Don't you think that we should bring them with us?" Akame looked at the blond in confusion, but had little time to question her when she grabbed the backs of both Gajeel, and Tatsumi. This cause both of them to wail around in an attempt to get her hand off, but even Gajeel had to admit. Her grip could rival iron!

"Hey don't worry Tatsumi. I'll bring their bodies to our base for you to bury. As for you, Metal Man, You managed to hold off Akame. I'm impressed." She said with a smirk.

… **..Roof of the House…..**

"You're late!" Shouts the pink haired girl. Not even five seconds and Gajeel can already feel a headache. Standing on the roof was all the members of Night Raid, plus Gajeel and Tatsumi. Tatsumi was currently trying to squirm out of Leone's still Iron grip, while Gajeel got out, by slipping off his coat.

"What took you so long, and what are they doing here!?" She asked in a raised voice.

"These are, our new recruits!" Leone said as she dropped Tatsumi.

"WHAT!?" Tatsumi screamed at the blond. Gajeel also looked slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah. forgot to tell the both of you. Starting today you're part of the team!" She said as both her and Akame walked to join their teammates.

"Congratulation! You two just joined Night Raid!" She yelled with her arms up.

'Just what the hell, did I get myself into?' throught the Iron Dragon. Now that he thinks about it… didn't Fairy Tail do the same thing? Just find random people who are not part of a guild, and if they are impressed, then invite them. So far that's happened to Lucy, Wendy, and himself.

"Hey wait! Don't we get a say?" Shouted Tatsumi as he stood up. Akame walked toward him.

"Don't fight it. Leone always gets her way. Unfair but she somehow does it." She said in her usual expressionless face.

"Aww. Look at that. My best friend knows how thing work out!" She said as she stepped back allowing Bulat to step up.

"Bulat. They're all yours!" Bulat came forward and grabbed Tatsumi by the waist, and then looked at Gajeel.

"Touch me, and it won't be the job that kills you." Threatened Gajeel while glaring at Bulat. The Iron Dragon saw movement behind him, yet before he could react, a swift chop to the back of his neck was all it took to knock him out.

"Ok. He's all ready to go!" Said Leone in her usual cheerful voice. Bulat grabbed Gajeel by the back of his shirt.

"But wait! I don't want to kill people!" Said Tatsumi while attempting to escape Bulat's grip.

"Don't worry. It gets easier in time." Tatsumi was taken back by the way he said it. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"The mission is now complete." Said Akame. She got a running start, then jumped off the roof. The shadows below. The rest of the team quickly followed, with Tatsumi yelling-

"Wait! Where are we even going!?" Tatsumi said as he disappeared into the darkness with the rest of Night Raid, plus Gajeel.

 **THE END.**

 **I am on a role! This is the fastest i've updated in awhile! I'll be trying to update this fast more often! but until then, enjoy my latest work! And if you're wondering why i'm putting up exclamation points a lot, well i'm caught up in Doctor Who! That show has a habit of making me laugh! And the Doctor's attitude is a bit contagious! .… I wonder… Naw.**

 **Now to reply to Reviews!**

 **dragonlordandsword: Why thank you far the compliment.**

 **Guest or travis moon thegoddamnmessiah:** **. Those are good idea's but I already have a plan. Also Gajeel and Esdeath will not be hooked. Sorry but I can only see them as teammates. Also expect something 'funny as f***' in the next two chapters!**

 **JTD3 Loggin out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Night Raids Iron Dragon.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

 **Chapter 3: Meet the RED Te- I mean Night Raid!**

… **..Clif side of Night Raid's base…..**

Gajeel felt for the kid, Tatsumi. He really did. He himself had lost a number of close friends. Such as all of Fairy Tail. He however knew, that the guild wouldn't want him to mourn over their deaths. While it didn't stop the pain he felt, it did numb it. Yet it seems that Tatsumi had all but lost himself in the pain.

"Come on kid. I think that it's about time for us to head in." The Iron Dragon put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Yet Tatsumi didn't even acknowledge Gajeel.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Shouted Gajeel as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Sorry…" The Iron Dragon stopped at the apolline from Tatsumi.

 _Damn… he might be more messed up that I thought._ Gajeel retracted his arm away from the kids head. Only for a certain blond to plant her 'assets' on the top of his head.

"Huh?" Tatsumi quickly looked up, to see Leone's breast right above him. In one quick motion, Tatsumi ran to the side of the cliff and turned to look at Leone.

"Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that! It's weird!" Shouted the embarrassed boy. In his personal opinion, Leone flaunted her body WAAAAAY to much.

"Soooooo Have you guys decided on becoming members of the team?" She asked in fake innocence. Tatsumi was about to complain, but was halted as Leone pressed his face in her breast.

"You guys do have right stuff to become Assassins you know! Just a little bit of fine tuning, and you might be just as good as me! Nah, but you'll still be good." She said while not letting Tatsumi say anything.

"You know if you keep him there, he might just suffocate." Chipped in Gajeel. He could see the gratitude in Tatsumi's eyes. The blond pouted like a sick puppy before letting Tatsumi go.

Well come on you two! Let's go meet the gang!" Leone screamed as she put both guys in a headlock. While Tatsumi was squirming again, Gajeel barely managed to slip out of her arms unnoticed. Which was VERY hard.

… **..Inside Night Raid's Base…..**

The first on the list of people to meet was Sheele. A purple haired girl, with a pair of reading glasses, a purple dress without sleeves that splits on both side around the thighs, and a pair purple boots.

"Well you love to color coordinate." Stated Gajeel small smirk. Sheele chuckled at the Iron Dragon's jab, to her clothing choice.

"Now, now mister piercings! No making fun of people's choice of clothes!" Shouted the blond lion. The nickname got Gajeel to growl a bit in anger.

"Soooo. Have you two decided on joining yet?" Asked the purple clad assassin. Gajeel gave a nod and a smirk, which Sheele returned with a smile. For that split moment Gajeel saw short blue, instead of long Purple.

"Yeah… I-uh, don't know…" Said Tatsumi with a bit of embarrassment.

"You still haven't decide. In Spite of all that has happened in the past days?" Sheele was a bit confused by the boys hesitance. Wasn't like he had much of a choice, now that he knows where their base is located.

"He says that he needs more time to think, but why don't you give him some awe inspiring words of encouragement!" Replied Leone in her cheeky way. Sheele put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well because you know the exact location of our homebase, then if we can't convince you to join, then we'll have no choice but to kill you." The way she said that so nonchalant made Tatsumi's spine shiver in fear. Sweat started to leak from his forehead.

"Is that really supposed to be the awe inspiring words of encouragement? It sound a tiny bit, more like a threat." He said as more sweat came from his head.

"Does it absolutely have to be death?" Asked Gajeel with agaze of steel. Murdering the filth of this word is his mission, not killing those who don't want to kill.

"Well no, but it's better than any alternative." Commented Leone with a mischievous smirk.

"We would have to keep him either locked up, or torture him for useful info!" She said with same smirk.

"Well, then the kid bett-"

"LEONE!" Gajeel and Tatsumi covered their ears at the pitch of voice. Behind them was the girl with pink hair from last night. She slowly made her way to stand in front of them.

"Just what in hell are _these_ two doing in our hideout!" Demanded the small pinkette. Gajeel could remember her from the one of the wires the night before.

"These two are our new recruits! They are part of the family!" Replied Leone in a happy tone. The small pinkette turned her gaze to the two newcomers.

"Did no one think that my opinion matter?" Shouted the girl as she walked closer, causing Tatsumi to back up a bit while Gajeel stayed still with a look of annoyance.

"Ok _squirt_ , What's your _little_ opinion?" Snarked the Iron Dragon with a sinister smirk. The young pinkette looked enraged as the much taller person started to chuckle.

"Excuse me rookie, but what did you call you're superior?" Mine said with all the venom she could muster.

"Superior my ass. Like i'm gonna take orders from a shrimp that just barely makes it over my stomach." He said patting her on the head. She slapped the hand away and quickly went to kick the Iron Dragon in the shin. It would have worked if he wasn't the IRON Dragon.

"OW!" She screamed as she brought her hurt foot into the air. Rubbing the sore spot she hit Gajeel with.

"You know, that might have worked if you didn't wear dress shoes." He remarked with a smirk. No one noticed him as his knee shook a little.

"Now I can't wait for you to get killed on your first mission! And you! The other idiot! I'll talk to you latter." She said as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen, all the while holding her sore teo.

… **..Training Grounds…..**

"And this, is our practice field. Most of us use it to blow of steam, but there is one of us who uses it to almost 24/7." As she says this, the noise of wind rushing, and grunt could be heard.

"Speak of the Devil. Looks like he's already trying to work up a sweat." She said pointing to a large muscular man, who is using a wooden bo staff as a makeshift spear. Gajeel could tell that he was very skilled in the art, as proven by the way small bursts of smoke rise from the ground.

"Damn. He'd make a really good sparring partner." Muttered Gajeel. Leone smirked at hearing that. The large man gave a large swing with the wooden bo, and the force of it made small shock wave that passed the on lookers. Tatsumi's eyes widen as the wind rushed past his face.

*Pant* "That-" *Pant* " was one hell of a workout." He said trying to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed his audience near by.

"Hey, aren't you two the ones that we picked up the other day?" He asked while walking to where his towel was.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Asked Tatsumi in confusion. Yet before the Large man could answer, Gajeel slapped Tatsumi on the back of his head.

"He was the man in the armor!" The Iron Dragon shouted in irritation. That reminds him. He will get payback on that stupid blond one day.

"Your friends correct. But I don't blame you for not recognizing me without it." He said with a smile. Tatsumi was taken back by that little bit of info.

"My name's Bulat. Pleasure to meet the both of you." He said while extending his hand to shake theirs.

"Uh… My name's Tatsumi." He said while shaking the hand. Tatsumi let go, and Bulat positioned it in front of Gajeel.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox!" He said while shaking the larger man's hand.

"Also he's homo." Leone said straight out of the blue. gajeel almost retracted his hand in surprize, but finished shaking that Bulat's hand.

"Now, now Leone. Don't go giving them the wrong idea." He said in embarrassment that she said it like that.

 _I've seen men do worse._ Throught Gajeel with a bead of sweat going down his head, remembering all the messed up people he has seen.

… **..By the Hot Springs…..**

"Hee-Hee! It's just about time for Leone's bath! In about five minutes, she should be walking up the road." Said a man laying down on the ground with binoculars in his hands. He put the binoculars down as he stood up. He is the same green haired man who made the wires the other night.

"I'd do just about anything to see Leone's smokin hot body in the hot springs!" He said with a perverted look in his eyes.

"Well in that case…" The green haired man was confused for a moment. The voice sounded like… oh.

"How about you give up a couple fingers?" Said Leone as she appeared behind the green haired man. he knew the gig was up, and that unimaginable pain would be coming for him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted as Leone pushed him to the ground. She grabbed his arm and held behind him. As both Tatsumi and Gajeel came up to both of them, two sickening cracks could be heard, as the green haired boy screamed even louder.

"You never learn do you? next time, it's an arm!" Leone said, as she kept his hand behind him. She smiled at his cries of pain. By now it was a regular occurrence.

"So anyway, this is Lubbock. And as you can see, he's a dumbass." She said while twisting his arm, to make sure he got the point this time… He didn't.

… **..Down the river…..**

"Let's see… There's only one more member to go!" Said Leone while pumping her hands in the air. She was walking down the river side with both guys following close behind.

"I don't think I can take much more you guys…" Whined Tatsumi with a gloomy look.

"Quit your complaining kid." Said Gajeel while smirking at Tatsumi who apparently didn't like being called a kid.

"Don't worry. The next one is a cutie so try not to stare! She's the one stuffing her face by the fire." Leone said while pointing near by. Gajeel has seen many things that were truly beautiful, but the sight that he sees now, makes all else pale in comparison.

"Oh. My. God." He said as he looks on in pure bliss. Gajeel can't help but stare… at the giant bird that was roasting on the huge fire. It almost brought tears to Gajeel's eyes.

"Akame! We have guest!" Shouts Leone to her best friend. The deadly assassin looks up to her friend and maybe allies.

"Wait! She's eating a giant bird! Did she kill it herself!?" Asked Tatsumi as he looked on in wonder.

"Well it didn't die on it's own dumbass!" Shouted Gajeel in clear annoyance. If this kid doesn't stop the stupid questions, then he won't have to worry about joining Night Raid. He'd be dead before an answer leaves his mouth.

"Akame is our resident wild child! She is also the best cook in the group!" Praised Leone as she walked up to her friend. Akame turned to Leone with a piece of meat in her hand.

"Leone, have some." She said in an emotionless voice, as she tosses the meet to her friend. Leone caught it, and proceeded to eat. She then turned to the other two. One of whom was looking at the bird with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Have the two of you decided?" She asked as she she took another bite.

"It hasn't been made official, but I do plan on joining this little party group you guys got." Said Gajeel as he continues to look at the roasted bird.

"Ummm… I haven't decided yet." Akame threw a piece at Gajeel, who took it gladly, and started to eat. Then she turned to Tatsumi with her emotionless expression.

"Sorry but then I won't be able to share with you." Akame then takes a huge bite out of the meat. Tatsumi notices that Gajeel has already been given another from Akame. He sweatdrops at the sight of Gajeel face. The only way to describe would be that Gajeel was in a state of pure bliss.

"Hey Akame?" Said assassin looked to Leone.

"Yes Leone?" Asked The wild child while giving Gajeel one more piece.

"Has it just been me, or does everyone seem a bit more jacked up today, than usual?" Leone asks as she eyes Gajeel eat another piece of meat.

"It's because the boss is back. She is sitting on the other side of my dinner." Replied Akame while giving Gajeel a look that said 'No.'

"The Boss?/Ruh Ross?" Asks Tatsumi and Gajeel as they look to the other side in confusion.

"Boss!" Shouts Leone as she jogs to the other side. She waves at a woman. She looks to be in her mid-late twenties, with silver hair, an eyepatch that covers her right eye, yet the most distinguished part was her mechanical hand.

"Hey Leone." Greeted the Boss with a small wave.

"Soooooo, did ya bring me anything special?" Asked leone with a wide grin on her face.

"Now why would I do that?" Leone looks at the silver haired woman in confusion

"While I was away, I heard that you finished one of your assignments." Leone's face seemed to pale at hearing that.

"Now this normally wouldn't be a problem. But you finished it THREE. DAYS. LATE!" Leone gave off a small scream, and turned to run the other way. While she did get far, Nobody expected for the Boss to aim her hand at Leone, and for the metal hand to shoot out at the running woman.

"GUHAG!" Gasped Leone as the back of her shirt was grabbed by the metal hand.

"Shouldn't you know better than to play around when, you're facing off against a powerful enemy?" Asked the Boss as she reeled in her arm, and by extension, Leone.

"I learned my lesson! I did! I swear! Please let me go!" Shouted the blond as she was dragged on the rocks. Gajeel felt amused that she was the one being dragged now, and Tatsumi couldn't help but feel that she deserved it.

"We will discuss this later. For now tell me about these two." She commanded while letting go of Leone. The blond pounced right back up and grabbed both men by their shoulders.

"These two are going to be joining us!" She said in her usual tone. The Boss looked at Gajeel who only nodded.

"Hey! I haven't agreed to anything yet!" Shouted Tatsumi in a fit of anger.

"Do the both of them seem to have potential?" Leone looked at the Boss with a smirk.

"They do. The big guy here even held off both Akame and Bulat. While the both of them still killed their targets, they had difficulties landing a hit on him. While the kid here, managed to hold off Akame." Explained Leone as she shoved both guys to the sides of her breast.

"Interesting…" The Boss looked at Gajeel very closely while absorbing this information. Akame and Bulat were without a doubt two of the strongest assassins in Night Raid. And this single stranger held both off. With that she stood up, and put her trench coat on.

"Akame, bring the others to the meeting room. You three come with me. As soon as everyone is together, I want a full report."

… **..Debriefing Hall…..**

Inside Night Raids base stood all the members while the Boss sat in her chair.

"Thank you all. I have all the information I need. Tatsumi, Gajeel. How would the two of you like to be the newest members of Night Raid?" She asked while staring at the two with wary eyes.

"You'll kill us if we don't." Tatsumi said as Gajeel scoffed at the sentence. He wouldn't be killed by these guys.

"No, but we couldn't allow you to leave either. You would just stay in the base doing house work. Either way we won't take your life, but we simply can't allow you to go with the information you have obtained." The Boss explained as she smiled at Tatsumi's stone like expression.

"Look… I just wanted to make a lot of money in the capital so my village wouldn't starve to death. However the capital turned out to be the home of corruption and death." Tatsumi said while looking down, at the stone ground.

"Tatsumi," Tatsumi looked over to Bulat. "The capital's corruption is causing almost every village on the countryside to go into poverty. Don't you want to weed out the source? Just like a man would." Tatsumi looked down in deep thought.

Yet for a second Gajeel saw a huge hulking figure with white spiky hair instead of Bulat, but shook the thought out.

"Bulat was high ranking soldier in the capital, once upon a time. Now he's joined us, because he learned what they were really up to." The Boss said as she gestured to tall man.

"You see it's our job to kill off those bastards that are the cause of the corruption, whenever we have a chance." Said Bulat as he smiled at the two.

"That's great and all, but nothing's going to change if we only kill off a bad egg here and there." While he had a point, he was wrong.

"While, yes it's proving to have little progress, it's the most we can do now. We can't make a full on assault, or we would commiting suicide. No, we kill of the worst that aren't easy to replace. Once the Revolutionary Army makes their move, Night Raid will be on the front lines, and we will have the honor of killing the Prime Minister." Tatsumi had to admit that it was brilliant. While Gajeel was a bit peeved. Back in his world, Fairy Tail would just rush in guns blazing' and do things by force.

"I like it. It's like you're a rogue team of assassins for the sack of justi-" Gajeel put his hand on Tatsumi's mouth before he could finish.

"Look around kid. These guys aren't heroes. No matter the ends, the means are what counts. The kill so that others may have a happy life, but they are still murderers. And there is no doubt in my mind that one day, they along with us would be brought to true justice, for the murders of those Bastards." Tatsumi looked at Gajeel in confusion while the hole of Night Raid simple nodded one by one.

"Just give up. It'll be thousands of years before either of you could handle our job." Mine said in dismissing voice.

"Well-I…" He started to say but couldn't finish.

"Each member fights for a different reason. Yet we all have a strong resolve. To see the Empire burn." She said while gripping a fist, to prove her point.

"You guys will be paying me right?" Tatsumi received a number of nods. "Then I'll do it! I'll risk my life for the sake of the Revolution!" Stated Tatsumi with a new resolve.

"Good choice Tatsumi. I hope to see great things from you, but now onto you, Gajeel Redfox." She said gesturing to the Iron Dragon.

"I already said that I would join." He stated in a flat tone.

"I know, but what I want to know is how you managed to hold off two of my best, without a weapon?" She said as she eyed him carefully. Gajeel smirked as he looked at everyone.

"Oh I had a weapon. Here let me show it to you all." He said in a menacing voice. Akame and Bulat remembered that he could turn his body into metal, but thought that he should tell everyone else.

 **IRON DRAGON SWORD!**

In one quick movement, Gajeel cut through the stone wall like it was butter. The action caused everyone who didn't know that he could do that to stare in complete shock.

"I can turn my body into iron as hard as Dragon Scales." He said with pride in his voice. The Boss got over her shock and looked at the two newest members of Night Raid.

"Well then. I welcome the both of you, to hell on Earth." She said with very little humor.

 _I've done been through hell and survive. Now it's time for me to show this hell what a true monster is._

 **THE END.**

 **Review time.**

 **Wacko12: Well to be fair Leone is very fast, and Gajeel wasn't prepared for the blow. Also I was to lazy to write it going in any other direction.**

 **Kemono no yari: Thank you.**

 **fairyscarlet777: I will keep publishing, I am right, I have read your story with Gray, and I really like it.**

 **Travis Moon: Gajeel eats more, Gajeel will get payback on Leone, and you will see more.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Or Erza and Lucy.**

 **No more.**

 **To expand on my complaint over underused characters, It's not just Fairy Tail. It happens in other Anime, Comics, Cartoons, Tv shows, Books, Video Games, and lots of other stuff. we need to start focusing on the great characters that haven't got enough decent crossover Fanfictions. Now who's with me!?**

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4

Night Raids Iron Dragon.

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

 **Chapter 4: Losing it.**

… **..The forest near HQ…..**

Intruders. Lots of them. His nose never lied, and in the woods close to them, there seemed to be a few dozen of the bastards. They would be dealt with soon. Gajeel already knew all their locations, and exactly where they planned to ambush them.

"Eight intruders are located inside the forest. Tribal Hunters if they managed to sniff us out." Said Lubbock in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Sorry moss head, but there's at least a few dozen of them running around here." Gajeel said while secretly eyeing a few spots they passed. Knowing that Akame and Bulat picked up on the same signs.

"And how would you know!" He said while glaring at Gajeel with his teeth grinding. Lubbock didn't like Gajeel one bit. His attitude, B.S nicknaming skills, and the fact he was just a plain jerk made it hard for the green haired teen to like Gajeel.

"I can smell 'em." Gajeel replied while making an abrupt turn. His whole arm transforming into his Iron Sword. The other, Akame, Bulat, and Leone excluded, looked in shock as Gajeel torn into a man hiding in the trees.

"GAAAGH!" Blood shot out of the open wound, as Gajeel went in for the kill. Severing the head from the body.

The head was flung in the direction of Tatsumi, who side stepped the flying head. Only for it to come to a roll, in front of Lubbock.

"You were saying?" Gajeel said while widening his eyes at what he did.

That was his first kill in this world. And he didn't even feel guilty for taking another life. In Phantom Lord, he took request to kill often. Yet then he still couldn't outright murder anyone. Mostly because he was hired to kill people who could fight back. Yet here… Something's changed in him.

Was it the Dragon attack? Or maybe the being that sent him to this world? Gajeel would figure it out later. They have a job to do.

"Well… if there is that many here, then why did my traps only detect eight?" Lubbock asked while looking at the others with a raised brow.

"Isn't it simple?" Gajeel said while walking back to the main group. He was about to say more but Bulat, in his Incursio armour, beat him to it.

"They intentionally set the traps off. To try and take us by surprise" He said while looking at Lubbock through his helmet.

"Damn. They found my wires then." Than it would be tricky to find any of them now. Tribal Hunters had a knack for becoming real annoying, REAL quick.

"Ummm… What exactly ARE Tribal Hunters?" Tatsumi asked while looking at his teammates.

"A tribe of warrior hunters that have extraordinary tracking abilities." Akame said while scanning the area.

"We'll split up and search for as many as we can. We have to kill them all, or word of our location would find it's way into the capital." Bulat explained as he put his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

Gajeel sniffed the air, getting the scent for a large group just west of the team. Looking at Leone, Gajeel saw her smirk as she looked right back. The two grinned at one another, then sped off to the large group. Leaving the others in slight confusion.

… **..River Bed…..**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked a dark haired man as he scanned the ground for any foot prints.

"Yeah, this should be where they stalk up on fresh fish." Said another as he looks to the tree lines. Ready for when Night Raid would come looking for them.

Standing by the river, a large group of exactly fifteen were looking around around for any traps that may have been set up.

It was their job to set off as much traps and wires that they could. That way, Night Raid would be focused on them, and leave the others to finish the job. Simple right?

"So when should we- _*CRACK*"_ The other spun at the noise, only to see the head of their teammate twisted at an awkward angle.

"SHIT THEI- _*SLASH*_ " They turned once more to find their team leader split in half. His bottom and top torso leaking blood into the dirt.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the leader was going to say. Night Raid was there. And they were pissed.

"1 to 1. Bet I kill more than you." Said Gajeel as jumps in front the alarmed Hunters. His Iron sword out for the world to see.

"In your dreams shark teeth." Leone said while slowly walking to where Gajeel was. Making sure the hunters knew just who the alpha predator in these woods was.

"I've always wondered if a Lion could keep up with a Dragon." Gajeel said while looking at each hunter with indifference.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Leone cracked her knuckles while looking at her prey.

"Ready?"

"Go."

And faster than either man could see, Gajeel and Leone were on them.

Gajeel extended his blade and impaled one of the hunters. He lifted the man on his sword, and slashed at his next target. Almost laughing when his head fell off the shoulders in a comedic fashion.

Retracting the sword, and turning it back into an arm, Gajeel looked at his last target, and dashed at him.

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

Gajeel's left arm became an Iron Pillar that smashed right through the hunters skull. Leaving bits and pieces of brain, blood, and bones in his wake.

 _Never killed anyone like that before._

Deciding to not dwell on it, Gajeel quickly turned his arm back into the sword. Letting the spikes on the sword spin like a chain saw, Gajeel swung at a small group of four.

Gajeel didn't even flinch as his sword cut right threw the group. Severing their torsos from their waist. Blood practically flew out of the wounds in large amounts.

That when Gajeel noticed something. Something that was incredibly wrong. Not about the situation, but about himself.

He had just outright killed seven people, and not one time did he feel any sort of emotion. The fact that he didn't even feel a little guilty scared the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel stared at the blood on his Iron Sword arm. Trying to come, to a reasonable conclusion. Did Fairy Tail not change him, as much as he thought? Or was it this world. Did it take away all remorse for human life? Did it-

"I WIN!" Leone screamed while snapping the neck of the finale Hunter. Satisfied with the audible 'crack' it made.

"Hmm… Oh. Yeah." Gajeel said as he shook his head, free of the thoughts. Yet he had already alerted Leone that something was up.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked while giving him a confused look. He had killed before, right?

"Yeah. I'm fine." The Dragon Slayer said as started moving to the next group. Leone following close behind.

"You sure? You spaced out there for a sec." She probed. Hoping for an actual answer. Feeling may not be her specialty, but Leone could tell when someone was doubting themselves. She had done it many times, over.

"I said I'm alright, ya flee bag!" Gajeel then jumped to the tree lines, and rocketed off. Presumably to the next batch of Hunters.

"If you say so." Leone replied while chasing after him.

… **..The Hideout…..**

"Congratulation on a job well done." Najenda said while holding a glass of wine in her left hand. The rest of Night Raid in their usual spots around the table.

"Ah, it was nothing boss!" Lubbock said as he waved it off.

"Says the loser, who only killed one." Mine insulted while smirking at Lubbock, who looked at Mine like she shot him in the back.

"Well excuse me! I wasn't as lucky as you guys." Luba said as he looked away from the table.

How many did you kill Mine?" Tatsumi asked as politely as he could. He didn't want to risk triggering her temper.

"Oh, only 8 of them fell to my Pumpkin!" She said with a shit-eating grin on her face. Like she had won the lottery.

"Only eight?" Gajeel joked as he looked at Mine, who now had a tick mark growing.

"And how many did you kill, NEWBIE!" Mine would later regret these words. For she knew not, of what she spoke.

"27 and a half, midget." Gajeel said as he looked right into her eyes. WHich showed realization at his words.

"And a half? How could you kill a half?" She asked, trying to find some way to turn it back into her favor.

"Leone struck him at the same time I did. We couldn't agree on who killed him, so we split it. Literally." The smirk on his face only increased Mine's anger.

"Pfft, beginners luck!" The other occupants at the table could only sigh at the exchange. And it was bound to go, until Najenda stepped in.

"Enough!" She said with all her authority. This got them to shut up, yet Gajeel's smirk was still visible.

"In other news," Leone starts. "The Tribal Hunters were being paid to sniff us out. And we know just who it is."

Digging in her pouch, Leone bring a small picture to the table. It showed a man, roughly taller than Bulat. Yet with a much broader figure, and black spiky hair. A scar runs down an eye socket, and his teeth seem like that of a sharks. He wears the usual Imperial Knight armour.

"This is Orger. He was recently put in charge of Night Raid related operations. Most likely after our last hit." Leone explained with an unusual stern expression.

Gajeel didn't like the look in the guy's good eye. It seemed… off to the Dragon Slayer.

"Tatsumi, this will be your first job. You are to take, alone. Consider it an… Initiation of sorts." Najenda said while looking at the slightly pale Tatsumi. Gajeel, was about to speak his concerns, when Sheele put a hand on his shoulders.

Gajeel looked at her for a bit, but stepped down. Not liking it one bit. Sheele gave him a comforting nod, and returned to her seat.

"A-are you sure boss?" Tatsumi asked with a little bit of fear in his voice. The guy looked tough, and he had to be strong if he was a leader in the imperial forces.

"I am sure. You're skilled enough to fight him, but if you want to win, you need to kill him." The boss said while staring right into Tatsumi's eyes. Almost daring him to give a reason to kill him.

Tatsumi looked down, unsure of what his next actions would be. Then a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Killing isn't easy," Bulat said while tightening his grip on Tatsumi. "It never was, and never will be. But we do, what we have to do. We are the necessary evil, so that people could sleep better at night."

Tatsumi stared at Bulat, before looking right at Najenda. Fear still in his eyes, yet overshadowed by determination.

"I'll do it. I'll kill Orger."

… **..Later…..**

"This is a bad Idea." Gajeel said as he watched Tatsumi leave for his job. Leone right by him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh? I think he could handle it." She said while grinning like the cat she is. This didn't cause Gajeel to feel any easier.

If there was a mission to hard for a single wizard, multiple would take it. That's how Fairy-

 _No!_

He didn't want to think of his old home. Too many memories. This place was his home now. And it was rotting. Gajeel would never be able to save it, if his head was in the past.

"Hn." Was the Dragon Slayers reply. His face stone cold.

"Aw, lighten up, ya big wuss!" Coming to his face, Leone gradually pulled on his cheeks. Causing the man to lowly growl.

"Ya wanna fight, pussycat." Giving his signature glare, Gajeel's mocking smirk made it's way onto his face.

"And what if I do?" The lioness said while grinning right back at the man. Taking his silence to mean, 'go on' Leone walked to his side.

"You wouldn't hit a-" And that when Gajeel's iron club went half force into Leone's stomach. Causing the woman to drop to her knees, panting for breath from the surprise attack.

"Man, woman, boy, girl, monster, it's all the same to me." Gajeel said as he stared at the crouching form of Leone.

"Ass hole." She breath out.

"That what you get for knocking me unconscious that time." Gajeel retorted as he walked back into the base. Focused on getting to sleep, until Tatsumi returned.

"I'll get you back." Leone promised to herself.

… **..END…..**

 **Review time. And yes, this is the ONLY story of mine, that I do this. I did it ONCE for GEKI, but that was because I wanted to answer questions Guest leave me. Any way…**

 **Yaodai: I agree, yet disagree. If he spammed shadow mode, then yes. But I'm having Gajeel use it like a… trump card. Say Esdeath has him on the ropes, and BAM! Shadow Dragon mode, and they are on a some-what even playing field.**

 **And Gajeel won't be picking targets. He'll follow order like the rest… to an extent.**

 **And I was actually planning on using Shadow Mode in combination with Gajeel's old role as a double agent. As well, as having him… form bonds with the Jaegers. But not like how Tatsumi did.**

 **And yes, while I didn't show it in THIS chapter, Gajeel and Bulat will be having some kinda Brother relation. Like he does with Tatsumi.**

 **Ultima-owner: Yeah, I can't wait to write what they think of IT!**

 **Fairyscarlet777: THANK YOU!**

 **Travis Moon: Sorry, but no Lemons. The only REAL reason I put this in rated 'M' is because I will be adding some adult stuff. But not Lemons.**

 **And I MIGHT make another, but it'll have to wait for a LONG time. Like, really long. I'm having trouble juggling the stories I have NOW! I can't go adding MORE.**

 **Gajeel Dragon Force…. Nope. He'll just keep Shadow Dragon Mode, cause I feel like Dragon Force WOULD make him Op.**

 **JadeOccelot: Yeah, this chapter wasn't REAL high on my to do list. I feel like I should have made room, but I didn't.**

 **Guest: I may do one with Vegeta, instead of Gajeel. But I think that, that it would be better giving that idea to someone else. Considering I have my hands full with… 7 whole different projects. Two of which are one shots.**

 **END.**

 **Yeah… I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take all SUMMER!? I only meant for a month or so… not THIS!**

 **SO in other news, this story has, Once again, been thrown to the way side.**

 **I gotta make chapters for-**

 **Legend Of Red: Not even started yet.**

 **Titans of New: Just begun.**

 **GEKI: Not even started yet.**

 **The Meaning of Being a Hero: Not EVEN started yet.**

 **And my two One Shots, that are getting HALF way done.**

 **So… yeah. Got my grubby little hands full. So I'll see you guys LATER!**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	5. I am SO SORRY

**I am SO, SO, SO, SORRY!**

 **As you guys may, or may not have read from the summary, I have put these three stories under Hiatus until I get my drive back for them.**

 **1: The Legend of Red.**

 **2: Night Raid's Iron Dragon.**

 **3: Titans of New Part 1: Spider.**

 **Reason for this is… well I have lost my drive for these stories. NOTE! I will NOT discontinue them! But I am taking a small break from them. I will be focussing on ONE-SHOTS and GEKI: Kekkie until I can continue to type those stories without them becoming… robotic in a sense.**

 **The last chapter of Legend of Red showed me that. It was… unnatural, the way I wrote it. I'll delete that chapter and replace it with a new and better one as soon as I can. Which may not be for a while.**

 **And I'm some-what afraid that Titans of New and Night Raid's Iron Dragon would be the exact same. Which in some ways, Night Raid's Iron Dragon is already like that. Which is why I'm considering making a rewrite. While I am sure that when the break is over that the stories quality will go up a bit, I want to go back and redo some things that I believed were… eh, at best. Like when he just showed off his Dragon Slayer abilities to Najenda and the rest. That felt… unnatural. Which I didn't see until AFTER I uploaded it.**

 **Some of you may be asking, why Titans of New? And to that, I'm not COMPLETELY taking a break from that one. I'm actually going to go back, and fix small things that made the story unreadable for some. So during the Hiatus, I've decided to fix most of those small problems, and touch up on grammatical errors. Also, this will give me a chance to see where I want to really go with the story. It won't just be a rehash with Ben, Peter, and Danny along. They'll each be important in their own way. Yet, I know realize the problem with those three in that world.**

 **Too many jokers. Sure, both Danny and Ben aren't as smart assy as Peter, but they are also pranksters. And with Beast Boy and Cyborg their too, well… it's a weird situation. Each of the actually Teen Titans had distinct personas, but these guys… don't. Look, i'm not calling Danny, Ben, and Peter the same, but they have similar personalities.**

 **But they each have a distinct difference than the others too. Danny is much more like an actual teenager, Ben is more laid back than the others, and Peter is probably the most different. Peter has taken his responsibility as Spider-Man to a level that Ben and Danny never really reached. Not to mention, he's also very smart.**

 **Back to Night Raid's Iron Dragon, the plot was suppose to be a bit different. With Gajeel entering just as Sheele would have died. But I decided to go to the beginning. As for the rewrite, I don't know if I'm doing it just YET, but I will let you guys know as soon as I do.**

 **And I'm very sorry for this. I just don't have the same 'drive' for these stories that I did. So I'll wait until I get it back. Until then, enjoy what other content I put out there. Like my kick ass GEKI: Kekkie story! (That's how you do a plug!)**

 **Well guys, that's all I really needed to say. And for the last time, I'm sorry for this. But do not worry! They will return, and with a VENGEANCE!**


End file.
